Sleepless Night
by Ajisai-Hosu
Summary: Jacob can't sleep, so what does he do? He goes exploring and discovers strange glowy people dancing in a field in the moonlight. He's invited to join the party, and wakes in the morning to a pleasant surprise. Slash! don't like, don't read! Fluff!


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters! (even though it would have been nice....)**

**Rating: T (minor language/slight sexual references)**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**Hello everyone! This is a slash fic so if you don't like then please don't read! *FOF**Full of Fluff** This story was inspired by a thought I'd gotten when I was just listening to 'Clair De Lune' and 'Bella's Lullaby' along with 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz featured in this fic. sooo, hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think!**

**May I present, 'Sleepless Night'**

* * *

_The hour is late and the moon is full but someone can't sleep...._

_***_

I tossed and turned in my bed. I'm not sleepy and it's bothering me. It's already midnight and although I've been in bed for nearly three hours I haven't been able to shut my eyes.

The red numbers on my alarm clock glared at me in the darkness of my small room. I tried to pull the covers over my head but that didn't work. I kicked the covers off of the bed completely--that didn't work either. I moved so that my feet were now on my pillow resulting in my head hanging over the edge--didn't work as well as I'd thought.

Finally I stood up, grabbing a pair of jeans as I worked my way into a shirt, trying to stay quiet and-- "_Shit_!" I hissed, having stubbed my toe on the dresser next to my bed. I stilled, hearing my dad grunt in his sleep before continuing to throw on clothes extra extra carefully this time.

I opened my window with ease. Funny how it didn't creak like it would have if I were in a movie or something like that. Anyway, I opened the window, jumped to the ground and left it open enough so that I would be able to get back in.

The moon was full--ironically I didn't start snarling and growing fangs and hair all over the place. I moved quietly around the house until I was at the front, still very quiet because the houses were kind of close and Quil or Embry could hear me. I didn't want any company.

Honestly I didn't know what I was doing but I just felt like a walk or run would do the job of getting me to sleep. I decided to run. It felt good to feel the light breeze rushing past me as I sprinted through the forest. Being a werewolf really helps with seeing in the dark….So does the moonlight I guess. I ran until the trees started to thin out a little and I could see what looked like a river and a huge field just across it. I wanted to see if I could jump over it.

Nearing the edge of the forest I came to an abrupt stop, nearly falling over in the process. I didn't know whether to scream or to turn around and keep running…so I just stayed still. In the field across the river there were people…or what looked to be people…they were dancing. They were pale but glowing by the light of the moon. Oh come on! Don't tell me you haven't seen glowy people dancing well past midnight in a field behind a large white mansion! Okay maybe not, but I swear that's what I'm looking at…and it looked fun and beautiful.

The people looked beautiful.

I took a step closer, effectively snapping a twig I hadn't seen on the ground. They all looked up, golden eyes surprised at me having interrupted. Oh shit. "Uh…I-I'll just go away now…." "You don't have to go back yet," breathed a velvety voice behind me. I jumped almost three feet into the air, obviously scared shitless at being surprised. I turned and nearly gaped at the…_creature_ standing before me. Oh shut up, yeah so what if I'm a creature too.

"Please forgive me," he bowed, "I did not mean to frighten you. I just saw you watching and I don't have a dance partner myself and I was wondering if you would do me the honor?" Was he asking me to dance with _him_? Those golden eyes seemed to coax the answer right out of me as I said, "Yes," and watched in amazement as he lifted me by one hand and jumped us right over that river to the other side where the others stood patiently waiting.

I noticed how well-dressed they were…as if they were at a formal event or something and not in their backyard. "May I please introduce my family. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." At the mention of their name, each person bowed to me (which I found a little odd) and gave me a greeting of their own. I turned expectant eyes onto the one with the odd bronze-auburn hair that had practically flown us across the river.

He smiled mysteriously just as a tune drifted our way from somewhere in the distance. "Ah, have you ever heard this one?" he asked as his family began to spin around us in elegant twists and circles. I shook my head, "I don't know classical music very well." I felt a little underdressed as I watched the couples twirl in the moonlight.

"It is Clair De Lune by Debussy," he murmured, lifting my brown hand in his pale white one. It was freezing, his hand I mean. He gauged the surprise on my face, seeming to wait for me to pull away, and suddenly I remembered a legend my father had told me long ago…then we started to sway as well.

He seemed to read my mind when he spoke next, "It's true, the legends of your family's past." I was quiet for a while. I listened to the music and it calmed me as I thought of what exactly I was dancing with now. "Does it bother you even a little?" he asked me. I thought about that…did it really bother me? Well no. They didn't seem all that bad, not even in the stories, not the Cullens. "No," I answered after another moment of silence.

It all seemed really weird that the night I couldn't sleep, was the night that I decided to go for a run and end up finding out that scary stories my father had told me were actually true and that I wasn't a werewolf for no reason. But it didn't bother me…not even that I was dancing with this man--vampire to be more exact--so closely, so intimately…it felt right in any case. He spun me out and then back to his chest so fluidly that I hardly even noticed that I'd moved.

His mouth was close to my ear and he whispered softly, "You smell delicious." I gasped, not at what he was insinuating, but at how sensual his voice sounded, how wonderful his breath smelled. We spun once more as the music came to a close and once it ended, he bowed to me, kissing my hand softly. I yawned then, trying to cover it up but failing when I saw the look in his eyes--he was laughing at me. "I think I should be getting you home," he finally said after my second yawn.

Home? No! I couldn't go home! Not yet…if I did then there'd be no telling when we'd see each other again…and I couldn't explain it but that seemed like a bad thing--a tragic thing. He seemed to read my mind again, "I'll be there when you wake up in the morning." I felt like a child as I stared up at him, "Do you promise?" He leaned down once again and my eyes fluttered shut as he lifted me into his arms.

"I promise."

----------

I groaned and rolled over when the sun hit my face. Just a few more minutes and I would be able open my eyes. It was only a for a few seconds that I'd forgotten about the night before, forcing myself to sit up in bed as I remembered dancing in a field full of vampires. My eyes snapped open.

"Good morning Jake," he chuckled. He was sitting in an old rocking chair in the corner of my room by the window that was closed. How had I gotten back in here? How did _he_ get in here? "Billy let me in," he said, confusion painting his face. _What_? My _dad_ knew about this?

"Jacob are you okay?" he asked coming to sit next to me in the bed. "No! If my dad finds out that I'd been dancing with a vampire last night then he'll kill me! Why did he let you in?" Suddenly my door opened and my dad sat there in his wheel chair, giving me an odd look then trading looks with _him_.

"Uh Dad…this is _not_ what it looks like I swear. Um…he--I--we…um--" "Edward comes here every morning, are you sure you're okay?" my dad asked, still looking at me strangely. Then I realized something. It had been a dream…Edward had been in my room with me before I'd gone to sleep…he'd been telling me a story and…I had…fallen asleep….Oh.

I let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry about that Dad. I had a dream about dancing at the Cullens' outside, in the moonlight…and finding out that they're vampires and…it was a dream." "My kid has some major issues," I heard Dad mutter as he made his way down the hall.

I turned to look at Edward just as a song came on the radio that had gone off to wake me up. He was giving me a lopsided grin which I found cute and all but dammit why?! "You forgot we'd met before last night?" I blushed, "You could have figured out I was dreaming with your mind reading powers and all." "I guess you're right since you were describing the story I'd been telling you, glad you pay attention," he replied.

I pouted and looked off to the side, annoyed with his know-it-all attitude. "I like this song you know. It reminds me of us," he whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntarily, listening to the words to the song.

"…_I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours…."_

I smiled, "I like this song too." He leaned me back onto my pillow, lowering his torso so that we were pressed chest-to-chest and our lips were almost touching.

"_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror, and bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer. My breath fogged up the glass and so I drew a new face and laughed…."_

He kissed me very softly and things were heating up just as my dad passed the door again. I was so absorbed in the kiss, guessing that Edward was too, that I hadn't heard my dad calling my name the first two times before he got my attention. Edward was across the room in seconds and I was laying there, hair all over, blushing furiously at the look on my dad's face.

He rolled away before saying just loud enough for us to hear, "Not in my house you won't." I caught Edward's eye and we both started laughing before he pulled me into his arms and we started to sway around my room to "I'm Yours" still playing on my radio.

We kissed again, and this time, I closed my bedroom door.

* * *

**(A/N: There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know how I did! Thank y'all so much!)**


End file.
